


My mouth is like a gun, you don't wanna be my trigger

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Daddy!Zayn, Dom!Zayn, M/M, Rimming, Threesome, Top!Liam, Top!Zayn, bottom-ish!zayn, dom-ish!liam, established zarriam, switch!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is Harry's daddy and Liam is Zayn's dom, but it works. They work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My mouth is like a gun, you don't wanna be my trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Yard Sale by Neon Hitch

Harry is fucking cold. He swore he told Zayn to turn up the damn heat two hours ago, but no.

"Zee, turn up the fucking heat." He shivers, curling tighter under the thick duvet that was doing nothing to stave off the chill. Outside, the rain is hitting the window at an alarming rate, thunder and lightning slashing the sky.

"Shuddup." Zayn mutters from the other side of the large, orgy-sized bed, sheets fluttering around him as he moves. Harry hears Liam let out a mumble from next to Zayn, a cough, then his teeth chatter.

"It is cold." Liam mumbles, sniffling. "Nose's cold."

There's a crackling of sheets as Liam moves, pulling the duvet tight around Harry from where he'd cocooned himself, then Zayn lets out a yelp. "Get your cold fucking nose outta my neck."

Harry groans and moves to get out from under the blankets and off the bed, shivering as he stands up and stumbles through the room towards the light switch near the door, just visible through the stream of moonlight and lightening coming from the window.

"Watch your eyes." Harry warns as he flicks the switch.

Nothing happens.

"Shuddup, Harry."

"What the fuck?" Harry mutters, flicking the switch off and on again, over and over until he decides that it's not turning on. "Powers out."

"Hmm?" Comes Liam's reply.

"Powers out." Harry repeats, turning the switch back to the off position and going back to the bed, on Zayn and Liam's side. "C'mon, lets put the fire on in the lounge."

Zayn lets out a whine. "No. Come back to bed. We c'n'ave cuddles."

"Cold." Liam whines. "C'mon, Zee."

Zayn whines again. "Fine. You two go get the fire on. Call me when you've done, then." 

Liam pulls away from Zayn to help Harry, and Zayn whines once more, pulling the covers tighter around himself.

It takes fifteen minutes for Liam and Harry to start the fire, and when its crackling in the grate, Liam goes back to the bedroom to collect Zayn and the blankets. 

Zayn gives Harry a sleepy smile when they walk back in. "On the couch?"

Harry nods once, and the three of them curl up one the deep couch in front of the fire, Liam underneath on his back, Zayn on lying on his chest and Harry pressed into their sides against the back of the couch.

"Can't sleep now." Zayn mumbles, pressing his cold nose into Harry's neck.

Liam chuckles, and Harry can feel it rumbling in his chest. "Isn't that a first." He says, pressing his cold fingers into Harry's hair, massaging his scalp until he begins to purr like a cat.

"Mmm." Harry agrees, nodding his head once. "Know a way to warm up."

Zayn snorts. "Insatiable, you are."

"Mmm." Harry repeats. "Could rim you, then who'd be insatiable."

Zayn mumbles something Harry can't hear.

It goes silent for a moment before Liam lets out a startled moan. Harry looms up and sees Zayn's lips pressed around the pebbled nub of Liam's nipple.

"Told ya. Just say rim."

"Shuddup." Zayn mumbles around Liam's nipple. "Wanna lick you out."

Harry feels his cock twich in interest. "Who?"

"Liam. Watch 'im fuck you." Zayn supplies, lifting his head to lock his eyes with Harry. 

"Yeah, yeah." Liam lets out, hips jerking up into Zayn's, thigh brushing against Harry's groin. 

"On the coffee table." Zayn suggests (demands).

"Kinky." Harry chuckles, reaching up to take a handful of Zayn's hair, pulling him down for a kiss, licking into his mouth greedily. "C'mon, geddup."

Zayn chuckles, but does, pulling away from Harry and out from under the blankets, reaching his hands out for the two other men and helping them up. He drops to his knees once they're standing, wrapping his right fist around Harry's hard, exposed cock and tugging Liam's pyjamas down with his other hand.

"Fuck." Harry mutters as Zayn starts tugging at his cock hard, running his thumb over the head, just like he knowns Harry likes it. He watches Zayn's hand for a few moments before his eyes flicker to Zayn's face, dark golden in the firelight, lips wrapped around the head of Liam's dick.

"Zayn," Liam moans, curling his fingers in Zayn's hair before Harry reaches over and pulls him in for a searing kiss.

The suction of Zayn's lips pops audibly as he pulls off to take Liam's cock in his spare hand, jerking him and Harry off at the same time with similar speed. "You guys look hot." He grins, as if proud of himself, like he's the reason they do look hot. "Gonna tongue fuck you while you fuck Harry, Li, then I'm gonna get my cock in you and fuck you, too."

Harry whines and jerks his hips into the circle of Zayn's hand, steadying himself with a hand on Zayn's shoulder when his knees feel weak. "Gotta- the lube- the couch," He tries, fucking his cock into Zayn's palm, fingernails making dark imprints in the skin of Zayn's back. "Need you in me, Liam."

Liam mumbles something unintelligible against Harry's neck, biting down hard on his flesh and sucking.

"C'mon, Liam, c'mon."

Zayn chuckles and pulls his hands away, ignoring Harry and Liam's groans, reaching under the couch cushion for the bottle of lube stashed there. "Get on your back, Harry, on the table." He instructs, watching Liam step out of his pants around his ankles and pull away from Harry.

Harry huffs and moves over to the coffee table to carefully remove everything on its surface, before Liam gets impatient and flings his arm across it, watching everything left fall to the floor and pressing Harry into the wood.

"Gonna be a good boy?" Liam asks, grinning at Harry, grinding his hips against Harry's until the younger boy is crying out. 

"'m always a good boy, daddy." Harry jokes, knowing full well he could get a spank from Zayn.

"Oi." Zayn says, taking a handful of Harry's hair and pulling until his throats exposed. "Watch your mouth." Harry whines, nodding his head as best as he can when Zayn's restricting his movements. "Little slut, aren't you, baby? Calling everyone daddy. I'm your fucking daddy, not Liam."

Harry whines again. "Daddy."

Zayn loosens his hold on Harry's hair, but only a little. "Good boy. Don't do it again, got it?"

Harry nods again. "Daddy, please."

"Please', what? What do you want, Harry?" 

Harry looks up at Liam, who's watching them with lazy interest, knowing full well not to interupt when Zayn's telling Harry off. They've been together longer than Liam's been with them, and anything to do with their 'daddy' thing he's not to involve himself in.

"You want Liam to fuck you, baby? Want him to split you in half with his big, fat cock? Want him to take you?" Zayn asks, loosening his hold on Harry's hair a little bit more, again. 

Harry nods vigourously in answer. "Please, Daddy."

Zayn presses the lube into Liam's hands, and gives him a nod. Liam slides down Harry's body and the younger man whines.

"No, no, no, no, now."

"Gotta prepare you, Harry." Liam says, flicking the lube cap open.

"No, go on." Zayn says before Liam has started dribbling the lube onto his fingers. Liam looks up and Zayn nods.

"Are you-"

"Don't argue." Liam sighs, but doesn't argue, not in the mood for a telling off from Dom Zayn. "Just slick your cock. Actually, no, pass me the lube." Liam does, watching as Zayn pours some live onto his hand and then let's go off Harry's hair to walk around the coffee table and behind Liam. He reaches around the shorter man and takes a hold of his cock, slicking it up and then pushes Liam forward to press his cock against Harry's hole.

"Press in slow first." Zayn instructs, placing a hand on Liam's taught stomach.

"I know." Liam says softly, pushing his hips forward, keeping pressure there until the head of his cock slips into the tight ring of muscle and he breathes in a sharp breath. 

Harry whines. "C'mon, c'mon."

Liam sighs softly and pushes further in, pressing until Zayn takes his hand away and he bottoms out. "You alright?"

Harry 'hmm's.

"Go on, fuck him." Zayn says, pushing on Liam's back so he's laying on top of Harry, arms either side of his head. Liam complies, pulling out and fucking back in, starting a short, fast rhythm, shallow thrusts that have Harry moaning and whining and writhing under him. "Stop." Liam stops and looks over his shoulder at Zayn, questioning. "Slowly. So I can rim you."

"'Kay." Liam answers, thrusting back into Harry slowly, waiting for Zayn's finger on his arse. He doesn't disappoint, pressing his thin, long fingers into Liam's cheeks, thumbs pulling them apart, licking a fat, wet stripe over his hole, only dipping in slightly. "Fuck." Liam moans, hips stuttering, before he picks back up again, wrapping a hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulling him up for a kiss, which Harry accepts.

Zayn fucks his tongue into Liam's hole, fingers digging into his cheeks harder as he opens him up, taking extra care, very well aware that Liam isn't like Harry, can't have either of them, Zayn or Harry, fuck him without prep.

Liam knows when Harry's about to come, his breath coming out in short pants, little whines, fingers scratching into the wood of the coffee table edge audibly, legs tightening around Liam's waist. "Gonna come, Harry?"

Zayn pulls away from Liam's arse. "He close?"

"Reckon so." Liam answers, when Harry doesn't speak, just moans and arches his back as his come splatters his stomach and chest, painting white stripes over the pale skin and dark tattoos.

"Keep going." Zayn orders. Liam does, ignoring the heat in his groin as Harry continues clenching around his cock. "No, stop. Pull out."

"God," Liam mutters, rolling his eyes, stopping and pulling out of Harry. He turns his head to lock at Zayn. "Yeap?"

"Oi, don't get shitty. 's my turn, now." Zayn says, and Liam knows he's switched, cause he's got his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on it until it's red.

Liam resists the urge to roll his eyes again and pushes himself up from Harry, turning around to face Zayn. He's not good at this, but he's learnt to do it for Zayn. Learnt from Zayn. "Get on your forearms and knees."

Zayn does, arse sticking up for Liam, hole glistening and wet in the fire light and oh.

"You been fingering yourself, Zayn? Getting off on me fucking Harry, getting off on fucking me with your tongue?" 

Zayn whines and Liam can hear Harry chuckling softly behind him.

"Harry." Liam warns, not looking back, just watching Zayn's hole flutter, reaching forward to spread his cheeks further, running his thumb over the puckered flesh. He blows air over it, listens to Zayn whimper before he straightens up and slides his cock into him.

He fucks him hard, like he knows he likes it, drinks in every sound Zayn makes, vaguely registers Harry wandering closer and sliding underneath Zayn to wrap his lips around the olive coloured cock.

"Harder, please." Zayn whines, and Liam leans back to press a slap into Zayn's left cheek.

"Hush." He tells the man under him. "Can't come till I do, understand?" Zayn nods before his head falls onto his arms and he whimpers, the head of Liam's cock brushing his prostate. 

Liam's sure he's about to blow, his stomach taught and the heat pooling in his groin getting to nearly unbearable levels, until he does come, stilling against Zayn's prostate and moaning when he spills inside him.

When he comes back to himself, Zayn has come and Harry is sitting up, watching him expectantly.

"Show me, then." Harry opens his mouth too show Liam he's swallowed all Zayn's come and Liam nods his approval. "Good boy. Get the blankets from the couch."

Harry does, and Liam pulls out of Zayn, turning the other man over so he's on his back, sated and grinning sleepily.

"Happy with yourself, are you?" Liam chuckles. Zayn 'hmm's as his answer, stretching out like a lazy cat. "I swear, you give me whiplash sometimes. Dom, sub, dom, sub. Back forth, back, forth." Zayn shrugs and Liam chuckles. "Little shit."

Harry comes back with the blankets and curls around Zayn's side, pulling the blankets up over the three of them.


End file.
